miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Anansi/Transcript
[ Theme song ] Marinette: They're so in sync with each other. Adrien: (on videocall) You're right. Someday I hope I'll find someone I can share everything with… (Marinette gasps) like they do. (in his room, Adrien sighs) But until my father starts letting me go out more often, that probably won't be happening. Marinette: (on videocall) Are you sure your dad won't let you come? It's such a bummer. Adrien: (on videocall) You know how overprotective he is. One day he'll realize I'm not a child anymore, but we're not quite there yet. (Marinette chuckles) Nino: Big finish, here we go! Marinette: You don't wanna miss this. (points phone at Nino and Alya) Nino: (poses on one leg) Yeah! (Marinette and Alya start laughing) (Nora enters the apartment.) Nora: Aw, shoot. Did I miss the ballet? Alya: Nora, is your match over already? Nora: (puts down her bag) First round: total knockout. Huh-huh-huh. (punches the air) As usual. (whispering into Alya's ear) I told you a hundred times not to call me Nora in front of people, little sis. (to the rest) The name is Anansi, like a spider. Alya: Sure, I'll call you Anansi when you stop calling me 'little sis'. Nora: Anyway, what are you all still doing here this late? Don't you have school tomorrow? (Marinette and Nino avert their eyes bashfully.) Alya: We're waiting for it to get dark. It's the World Cup fireworks show tonight, remember? We're gonna watch from the Place de la Concorde Ferris wheel. Nora: (spits out her drink) Oh no! Baguette and cappie can go with cellphone boy if they want, but you're staying here. (crushes a milk carton under her hand) It's way too dangerous. Marinette: But Nora—I mean, Anansi, you can't do that! Nino: Yeah, no way dude, we're not going without Alya! Alya: Listen, I appreciate you worrying about me and all, but I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, Mom and Dad are totally cool with it. Nora: Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk, there have been way too many akumatized peeps in Paris these last few weeks. Look how many times you've been in direct danger. (shows shots of Alya in danger from The Pharaoh, Prime Queen and Befana) So you're staying home, safe and sound, period! Alya: That's so ridiculous! The twins were akumatized right here at home. (shows a shot of Sapotis) Nora: Well, that would've never happened on my watch. I won't let anybody mess with my family. Alya: (unimpressed) You mean like the other day at the square? Adrien: (on videocall) What happened? Marinette: Well… we came across a man handing out flyers (shows a man in a banana costume getting picked up by Nora as his flyers of the "Adrien" ad get strewn around) Nora thought the man was akumatized and wanted to turn Alya into a banana-zombie. Nora: Uh...uh...how was I supposed to know it was some stupid costume? And besides, what would happen if the Ferris wheel stopped working 'cause some akumatized dude refused to pay his fare? Once you fly-weights can actually defend yourselves like me (shows off) we'll talk about it. Marinette: It doesn't matter, because Ladybug and Cat Noir would save us if there were any problems. Nora: Uh-huh. And what if Mister Whiskers is catching a mouse and that Beetle's been sprayed with bug spray? What do you do then? (Marinette looks angry) Nino: I can protect Alya if I have to. Nora: Oh yeah? And how exactly are you planning to defeat the villain? A dance-off? (laughs) Nino: (looks down) I'd… do anything to protect Alya. (Alya looks touched) Nora: Hmm, ha! Okay, Alya can go out with you guys… (places her elbow on the table) if… you beat me at an arm wrestle. Alya: Please, don't arm-wrestle on my account. I don't need to be protected. Adrien: (on videocall) Nino, you don't stand a chance against Anansi; she's way too strong. Nino: (annoyed) Hey, dude! Adrien: Sorry, Nino; I'm sure we'll work something out. Marinette: We gotta go, or else we'll miss the fireworks. Alya: (resigned) Forget it; you guys go without me. Marinette and Nino: Huh?! Marinette: No way! (gasps and looks smug) Okay, Nino will arm-wrestle you. Nino and Alya: What? (Nora smirks) Marinette: Nino will prove his worth to us that he can defend Alya and every one of us, because— Alya: (whispering to Marinette) Marinette, what are you doing? Marinette: (to Alya) Don't worry, I got this. (to Nora) Because… uhh, because love and, uh, friendship, mmm, make your muscles bulge. Nino: (flexes) Yeah, thanks Marinette. Adrien: (on videocall, overlooking the arm-wrestling) All right! In position. Ready. Set. (lowers his arm forward) Go! Nino: Yaaaaa! (struggles furiously in vain while Nora sits calmly) Nora: Really? Is that all you got? Alya: She's gonna rip his arm off. (shakes her head) Nora: (fake yawns) Marinette: (gasps) Over there, an akuma! (points past Nora) Nora: (turns her head to look where Marinette pointed) What?! (Marinette grabs Nino's and Nora's hands and pulls them towards her, so Nora loses the wrestling.) Adrien: And the winner is… Nino! Marinette: (fake sheepishly) Oops, my bad; it was just a fly. Nino: Hmm? (looks surprised) Marinette: You rock, Nino. Come on, let's go. If we leave now we'll get there just in time. Nora: (punches the table) You're a bunch of cheaters. There's no way I could've been beaten by that fly-weight. If I hadn't been distracted, I— Alya: That's it, Nora! You lost the challenge, so deal with it. I've had it with your overprotective big-sis-smothering. I'm going out with my BFFs and I don't care what you think. Alya out. (starts to leave, then motions for Marinette and Nino to follow) Marinette: Uh, see you, Nora—I mean, Anansi. (chuckles nervously; Nino chuckles too) (The three of them, with Adrien still on the phone, leave and close the door; Nora growls.) Hawk Moth: A big sister with the best of intentions, unappreciated and unwanted — ideal prey for my akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her broken spirit! Nora: (grumbling) They don't understand. They have no idea of the dangers. They're so clueless. (The Akuma flies through the window and is absorbed into Nora's boxing helmet.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, I am Hawk Moth. They didn't want your support and protection. Well, I'm giving you the power to show them just how dangerous the world really is. In return, you must defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir and bring me their Miraculous. Nora: Let the match begin, Hawk Moth. (is engulfed by purple and transforms into Anansi) Marinette: Just in time! Look at that! Alya: Wow! (looks at Nino, who looks sad, and her facial expression shifts to concerned) What's up? Nino: Oh, ah… nothing. Adrien: (on videocall) Whoa! It's beautiful, thank you, guys. (suddenly looks shocked) Marinette, behind you! I saw something go by; what was it? Marinette: (turns around and looks through the window) I don't see anything. Maybe it was a bird. (Suddenly, the ground shakes and the Ferris wheel stops; Nino gets startled and embraces Alya, who looks very surprised at first.) Nino: (still embracing Alya) Dude, please don't tell me we're gonna be stuck up here! Alya: (her facial expression turns '''super smug'; with a teasing voice-tone)'' I thought you said you were going to protect us. Marinette: (gasps) Over there! (Anansi is seen making webs in the center of the Ferris wheel) A supervillain! (Adrien gasps and stands up) Nino: (sounding terrified) Uh, may-maybe you shouldn't film her, Alya. You don't wanna attract her over here. Alya: A new scoop for the Ladyblog. Ladybug and Cat Noir should be showing up any minute. (Both Marinette and Adrien are looking around frantically upon that statement.) Adrien: (on videocall) Uh… uh… I think my wifi is losing signal. (hangs up; then, in his room, to Plagg) My friends are in danger. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Anansi: (climbs up to the window of her sister's and friends' cabin) Well, well. There you are, fly-weights. Marinette, Alya and Nino: (in unison) Nora?! Anansi: Nora's not here to protect you anymore. I am Anansi, super-spider. (picks up the cabin they were riding in, jumps down from the Ferris wheel and throws the cabin on the ground) Cat Noir: (to Anansi) All those arms, that's convenient, but you destroyed my scratching post. Anansi: Need a hand, kitty cat? (leaps down and begins fighting Cat Noir) Alya: (trapped inside the cabin) Nora… no! Anansi: You're no match for me, kitten. (after a little bit of fighting, Anansi grabs hold of Cat Noir's ankle and throws him against the center of the Ferris wheel; she punches at Cat Noir there and the Ferris wheel starts wobbling; she jumps back down to the ground) Go fetch the Ferris wheel. (Cat Noir gasps and sees the Ferris wheel come loose and start rolling; he chases away after it. Anansi jumps to the trio, who have escaped in the interim, and grabs hold of Alya.) Anansi: Now that you can't cheat anymore, cappie, show us just how you plan to protect your friends. (laughs, and jumps up atop the Obélisque de Louxor) Come and get her if you're not a fly-weight! Nino: (groans) Alya! (runs after Anansi when she leaps away with Alya) Marinette: Nino! (runs after Nino as Anansi is seen running backwards atop cars, spitting webbing behind her; in the distant background the Ferris wheel continues rolling) Nino, wait! Nino: (to Marinette) I'm not a fly-weight and I don't need your help to prove it! (continues running) Marinette: (hides behind a car) Tikki, I think I messed up; we've gotta stop Nino...and save Alya! Sequence Marinette: (unhappily) Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (Meanwhile, Cat Noir is running in front of the Ferris wheel, which is rolling towards the Seine. He spots two lion statues and throws his staff to span between their mouths and stop the wheel just in time; afterwards, he helps civilians out of the Ferris wheel.) Female civilian: Thank you, Cat Noir. Ladybug: You do pretty well without me, I see. Cat Noir: Yup, but it's so much nicer when you're here, M'Lady. Ladybug: Let's go show that spider what two superheroes are capable of! Ha! (Ladybug and Cat Noir take off toward Anansi, flying over Nino, who is crawling on the street, trying to avoid cobwebs; then he sees Alya stuck to a spiderweb in the Arc de Triomphe.) Nino: Alya! (starts running towards her) Alya: Nino, don't stick around. Anansi: Well, well, well. Look who it is. Nino: (out of breath) Anansi! You let Alya go right now! (panting) Anansi: Oh yeah? (jumps down to Nino) And how exactly is a weak little fly-weight gonna force me to release my prisoner? (Nino gulps, after which his expression turns angry. He runs towards Anansi, yelling, but Anansi stops him; she picks him up with one hand and throws him through the air; Ladybug sees him and grabs him out of the air with her yo-yo.) Ladybug: Watch out! You need to leave this to the professionals. (lowers Nino to the ground, then leaps off) Nino: (runs back as soon as he hits the ground again) This isn't over, spider! Anansi: (Ladybug and Cat Noir land in front of Anansi) So it's two versus one now? Fine with me! Round two… fight! (hits Cat Noir and sends him flying across the square against the side of a car) Ladybug: Cat Noir! (runs towards him) Anansi: On the floor already? We just started! (does three-armed air-punches) Ladybug: Are you okay? (extends hand for Cat Noir to grab) Cat Noir: Everything except my pride. Ladybug: The Akuma must be in her headgear. Cat Noir: Yeah, but she's so strong we can't even get near her. Ladybug: Okay, change of plan. I take care of Anansi, you release the prisoner; it'll distract her enough to drop her guard. Cat Noir: Look out! (embraces Ladybug to push her out of the way of a flying car; they land on the ground in an embrace) Anansi: (holding up another car) Ding, ding, ding, bell's ringin'! Round three. FIGHT! (hurls the car at the heroes, who leap separately out of the way) (Ladybug fights with Anansi, dodging her every move; Cat Noir climbs up the spider web, and notices his suit sticks to the web as well) Cat Noir: Huh? Seriously? (tries to pull himself loose, succeeds but gets hopelessly stuck against his back thanks to the recoil) Oh… uh… M'Lady? I think I got myself into a sticky situation. Anansi: Looks like I've already got a cat'''ch. You'll be next, beetle. '''Ladybug: I don't think so! (attacks with her yo-yo, but it gets caught and she gets flung across the street; she finds her foot stuck on a piece of cobweb) Anansi: (creeping up to Cat Noir) You're like a cat caught in a spider's web. Cat Noir: Technically speaking, spiders don't actually eat cats. Anansi: I suggest we make an exception for you, kitty cat. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, grab his Miraculous from him. (Cat Noir tries to hit her with his staff, but she catches it and throws it to the ground. It lands next to Ladybug.) Nino: Are you okay, dude—uh, I mean, Ladybug? Ladybug: Yeah, but we're gonna need some help! Lucky Charm! (A square candle appears) A candle? (gasps) Of course! But I don't have enough time to do a round trip. Nino: Maybe I could help you? (Ladybug gasps) Uh, I get it. It's cool. I'm no superhero. I'd tried to save Alya, but… guess I'm not strong enough. Ladybug: Let me tell you a secret, uh… (picks up Cat Noir's staff) Nino: Nino. The name's Nino. Ladybug: Nino. When you're facing a supervillain, strength doesn't make a difference. Courage and determination do. (gives Nino Cat Noir's staff) We can't let Anansi get Cat Noir's Miraculous. Use this to defend yourself and distract her. I won't be long. (leaps away with her yo-yo; Nino looks amazed) (Anansi is pulling on Cat Noir's leather ears, causing him to groan in pain.) Anansi: Where did you hide your earrings, kitty cat? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, the earrings are Ladybug's Miraculous! (pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration) Ugh, Cat Noir's magic jewel is a ring! Anansi: Why didn't you just say so? Nino: Hey arachnid! Anansi: Ah, so you're back, cappie? Ladybug: (a few buildings away) I trust you, Nino. (leaps away) Marinette: (enters the room with Tikki) Master, Nino won't hold off Anansi for long. She's about to get a hold of Cat Noir's Miraculous! Master Fu: We can't let that happen. (opens the gramophone to get the Miracle Box; he places the box on the floor before Marinette and opens it) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such power's on hand to serve a greater good. Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them. Marinette: (thoughtfully) I need a protective Miraculous. (gasps, and points at the Turtle Miraculous Master Fu is wearing) That's the one I need, Master! (Master Fu gasps) Uh, if it's okay with you. Master Fu: (smiles at Wayzz, who nods to him) Do you have someone in mind, Marinette? (takes off the bracelet; Wayzz flies back inside it) Marinette: (takes the Miraculous and holds it up) Actually, I think I found just the right person. (Tikki swallows the macaron she has been munching on.) Anansi: (teasing Nino) Wow, be careful. What are you trying to do with that little stick? Cat Noir: (to Nino) On your left; no, on your right. No, the other right! Anansi: (grabs the staff) You're gonna hurt yourself. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Anansi, enough toying with your prey. Concentrate on seizing Cat Noir's Miraculous! (Anansi throws Nino on the ground.) Alya: Nino! (Nino extends Cat Noir's staff and hits Anansi on the head and knocks her off her feet.) Nino: So, who's the fly-weight now, huh? Anansi: All right, big boy. (punches the ground next to Nino, which sends him flying; she kicks him a few more times) I suggest you stay down, cappie. (Nino presses a button on the staff, which extends it and hits Anansi underside the chin) You're gonna regret this, big time! Nino: You shouldn't have underestimated me, legs. (charges again) Cat Noir: (to Alya) Your friend's good at this. Alya: Yeah, but I sure hope Ladybug comes back before he gets bad at it. Anansi: (grabs Nino) Game over. Time to fly, lightweight! (sends Nino hurtling, screaming, through the air) (Nino gets caught mid-air by Ladybug, who sets down with him upon a low building.) Nino: Thanks, Ladydude—uh, I mean, Lady''bug''. Ladybug: Thanks for dropping by...dude. (fist-bumps Nino's shoulder) Anansi: (crawling up to Cat Noir and grabbing his ring-wielding hand with her left hand while bracing herself with her right, and reaching for his ring with another left hand, to Cat Noir's alarm) It's just you and me, kitty cat. Cat Noir: Hey, spider, guess what. Cataclysm! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Don't touch his ring; it's charged with destructive energy! Anansi: Hey, make up your mind, Mothy; I couldn't care less about his Miraculous. You're the one who's been nagging me about it all evening. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Cat Noir has called on his power but he can't use it. Just be patient and wait for him to transform back. Then the ring will be uncharged once again and you'll be able to take it from him. Anansi: (uninterestedly) Whatever, if you say so. (leans back to rest against the web upside-down and wait) Cat Noir: (to no one in particular) Hurry up, Ladybug. Ladybug: (to Nino) I'm gonna need your help again. Do you still wanna save your friend? Nino: (looks determined) I'll do anything for her. Ladybug: Nino Lahiffe, (holds out a wooden jewelry box) this is the Miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good. Nino: (takes the jewelry box and opens it; a green orb of light emerges and floats around him until it turns into Wayzz) Whoa, dude! Wayzz: Hello, my name is Wayzz. Nino: Hey little guy, what are you, a genie like in those fairy tales? Wayzz: I am a kwami. I can't grant wishes, but I can give you super powers. Ladybug: Once the job is done, you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you? Nino: You bet, dudette. Wayzz: Then all you have to say is: "Wayzz, shell on!" Sequence Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace) Carapace: (laughs) That's crazy! Ladybug: Stay focused! We have to hurry before Cat Noir transforms back. And we need him to save Alya. Lucky Charm! (Boxing gloves appear) Carapace: Boxing gloves? You're not gonna fight Anansi directly, are you? (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision; it highlights Carapace, the Arc de Triomphe and Cat Noir.) Ladybug: Why not? It's a simple plan, but you have to protect us — me, Cat Noir and Alya. (puts a hand on Carapace's shoulder) You've already proved you're capable of doing it. (Carapace smiles and nods; Ladybug nods back and they jump down and run towards the Arc de Triomphe.) Carapace: Hey, six-hands! Catch this! (throws his shield at Anansi, who dodges it by jumping down to the ground) Anansi: (to Ladybug) Change of pet? You replaced your kitty with a turtle? Ladybug: I love animals, but I'm not into spiders. Ha! (throws yo-yo) Anansi: Ha! Missed me. Ladybug: Did I? (wraps her yo-yo cord around the pillars of the Arc de Triomphe, making a makeshift boxing ring in the interior; meanwhile Carapace is fighting Anansi; Ladybug steps into the ring, wearing the boxing gloves) Anansi! I challenge you. One round. You win, you get my Miraculous. I win, you release your prisoners. What do you have to lose? (Cat Noir's ring beeps frantically) In a few minutes, Cat Noir will transform back anyway. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't listen to her; it's a trap! Anansi: Don't worry, butterfly man, this nasty bug ain't no match for Anansi. (touches hand-to-glove with Ladybug) I'll devour you, li'l nasty bug. (Carapace strikes Cat Noir's staff on his own shield, making the sound of a boxing-round bell.) Anansi: One punch will be enough. Ladybug: (dodges Anansi's hits) You can't punch the wind. (stands in the corner of the ring) Anansi: It's over. (tries to hit Ladybug, misses and instead punches one of the pillars of the Arc de Triomphe, causing it to crack) Ladybug: One punch, huh? Well, maybe if you could actually land one. Anansi: Shut up! Ladybug: (still dodging) Why, do you have trouble doing two things at the same time? (goes into another corner; Anansi tries to hit her, but misses and cracks another pillar) Anansi: (growls) Stay still! (The pillar-cracking scenario repeats itself three more times; the Arc begins to crumble.) Ladybug: (giggles) You're so weak that when you're shadow-boxing, your shadow wins! Anansi: Shadow THIS! (kicks Ladybug back against the wires of the boxing ring)'' You can't win this fight, so give up and give me your Miraculous! Ladybug: You wish. (Ladybug leans into the wires and walks backwards, causing the wires to cut into the pillars of the Arc, in turn causing the weakened Arc to collapse. Anansi's leg gets caught under a heavy block of stone.) Ladybug: (grabs Carapace and hauls the two of them up to the web) It's all up to you, Captain Turtle. (throws Carapace up to Alya before going to Cat Noir; then, to Carapace) Use your power now! Carapace: At your service, dude— (Alya looks surprised, then suspicious) Uh, Ladybug. (holds up his shield) Shellter! Shiaaah! (A big glowing green ball appears around the foursome; the ball falls down; from a distance is seen how the Arc collapses completely. Carapace de-activates the Shellter; Alya stares up at him with awe while Cat Noir sees her and Carapace) Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) You're not really replacing me with a turtle, are you? (he pouts) (The debris rumbles and Anansi emerges.) Ladybug: Not now, kitty. (hurls Cat Noir toward Anansi) Throw like a ladybug, scratch like a cat!'' (Cat Noir touches the boxing helmet; it disintegrates and breaks to pieces; the akuma emerges)'' No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma) Gotcha! (releases the now-purified butterfly) Bye-bye little butterfly. (throws the boxing gloves into the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure spreads itself throughout the city, repairing the Ferris wheel and the Arc de Triomphe, and cleansing the streets of cobwebs; Anansi is detransformed into Nora.) Nora: The Beetle and Mister Whiskers? What's going on here? (Ladybug holds her fist up to fist-bump; Cat Noir is about to reciprocate when his Miraculous beeps.) Cat Noir: Uh, sorry, guys, but I've gotta split. (starts to run off) Ladybug: Cat Noir! (Cat Noir stops) You know you're irreplaceable. Cat Noir: (smiles and nods) Mm-hmm. (runs off) Ladybug and Carapace: (fistbump) Pound it! Alya: Whoa, this is a first for the Ladyblog. A brand new superhero! What's your name? Carapace: Uh… (seen on the Ladyblog, looks questioningly to Ladybug, who just smiles back) Huh… Carapace. Call me Carapace. Ladybug: (likewise on the Ladyblog) See you later, bugheads. (runs off; Carapace follows; they both take off with Ladybug's yo-yo) Alya: (to her camera) And stay connected. Carapace: (unseen) Shell off. (detransforms) Nino: (now in view, handing his Miraculous box to Ladybug) Thank you for trusting me. Ladybug: You were a true superhero, Nino. Nino: (scratches the side of his head) Uhh… Hawk Moth: You're gaining more allies, Ladybug, but don't rush to rejoice. Soon you might just be outnumbered. (laughs evilly) (The window closes.) Nino: (out of breath) Hey, you okay? You weren't too scared, were you? Alya: I'm fine. I saw that you tried to save me. Nino: Uhm. Actually… no, I didn't do much. It's not like I'm a superhero or anything. (laughs uncomfortably) Alya: (whispering to Nino) I know perfectly well what you're like. (Nino laughs '''extremely uncomfortably'.)'' Nora: Fly-weights! (sighs) Truth is…I did lose the match…and my cool. Sorry about everything that went down. Marinette: Nor—uuh, uuh, Anansi. I...actually...you didn't lose the game. Nora: Huh? Marinette: I helped Nino to win by distracting you. I'm sorry. Nora: Hey! We're cool, Marinette. (holds her hand out; Marinette takes it and Nora pulls her into a head-lock/hug) It's no big deal. (grabs Nino and head-locks him, too) Cappie proved that he doesn't need muscles to be strong. Alya: (joins the hug and chuckles; to Nora) Want a scoop? You're the best. Nino: What if Nora came with us to the ice rink next weekend? It'd be more fun with her, don't you think? Alya: You're right, Nino. Besides, I don't even remember the last time I hung out with my big sis. (The endcard shows Marinette and Nino ice-skating and Alya supporting a very uncomfortable-looking Nora on ice skates.) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts